choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Senior Choices
This page contains the choices in The Senior and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Previous books completed) *Import now! *Play without importing. Choice 1 (Previous books incomplete) * Keep playing. * Go to The Junior! Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 *Rainbow Road (��15) *Out of the Blue (��20) *Full blown (��20) *Bubblegum Babe (��20) *Good Ombre (��15) *Braid Runner *Playing with Fire *The Classic *Blondes have more Fun *Turn up the volume *Curl Power Choice 4 *Checker Me Out *Connect The Dots *Day Jean Believer Choice 5 *Perfect! Let's Go! *Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 *Yes, I'd like to rename Emily. *No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your last name. Default is "Day". Choice 8 (Previous books incomplete) * Choose my love interest. (Go to Choice 9) * Remain single. (Skip Choices 9-10) Choice 9 (Previous books incomplete) * Chris * Kaitlyn * James * Zig * Becca Choice 10 (Previous books incomplete) * Am happy with my choice! * Want to date someone else. (Back to Choice 9) * Would rather be single. Chapter One: Don't Stop Me Now Choices Choice 1 *College went by so quickly! ( ) *It's gonna be the best year ever! ( ) *I can't wait to graduate! ( ) Choice 2 *Really loved magazine work (No effect) *Didn't really like it that much anyway (No effect) Choice 3 * This is adorable! ( ) Choice 4 *I can't wait to fill it up! (No effect) *But you didn't get me a car? (No effect) *I love you so much. (No effect) Choice 5 *Hug LI/Zack. (No effect) *Wait and introduce Dad. (No effect) *Run and make out with LI. (No effect) You only get the third option if you're dating someone. Choice 6 (Chris) * It sounds perfect! (��12) * I'll have to pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) * Sports page! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (Chris) * You work hard and paid it off. I'm proud! (No effect) * We're going to put all these muscles to work tonight! (No effect) * Are these for tic tac toe or what? Diamond Choice 4 (Chris) * Torrid Winter, the steamiest book on the shelf? (No effect) * Palpable, a bone-chilling horror novel? (No effect) * The Land Bridge, a summary of human prehistory? Choice 6 (Kaitlyn) * Unpacking can wait! (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * Music reviews! (No effect) * For the lifestyle section! (No effect) * For their culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) * I've got to hear the music they inspired. (No effect) * Why do you think you're having them? * You should dream me into them to help you! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kaitlyn) * I couldn't find my keys during the apocalypse! (No effect) * We all stayed at a resort on another plane! (No effect) * I blanked during a final! Choice 6 (James) *Sounds perfect! (��12) *Will have to wait. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (James) *Clink! Diamond Choice 2 (James) * Literary Reviews * Lifestyle Column * Culture Column Diamond Choice 3 (James) * So why not take a break? * I have writer's block too! * Just write anyway. Diamond Choice 4 (James) * Be stealthy and subtle as an elf rogue. * Quest for greatness as a human paladin. * Learn secrets as a tiefling warlock. Choice 6 (Zig) * How could I say no? (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) * Clink! Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) * Political page! * Lifestyle section! * Culture column! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) * How did you make any time for yourself? * Now we can conquer the world! (No effect) * I thought your head looked a little bigger. Diamond Choice 3 (Zig) * Swim in the fountain. * Wear the picnic blanket like a toga. * Convince someone you're a time traveler. (No effect) Choice 6 (Becca) * Sounds perfect! (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * Fashion review! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Becca) * Honestly, I did too. (No effect) * That's not the Becca I know! (No effect) * Is everything okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Becca) * Kickboxing! (No effect) * Zumba! (No effect) * Racquetball! (No effect) Choice 6 (Single) * Duh, let's do it! (��12) * Rain check, okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Single) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Single) * Home and design page! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! * Culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (Single) * How much should we charge? (No effect) * We're gonna bond so hard! * How should we combine our work? Diamond Choice 4 (Single) * Fresh Pressed! * Written in Stone! (No effect) * Wordy Furnishing! You will get Choice 7, 8 or 9 if you didn't buy all of the decorations for your apartment in The Junior, Book 1. This will not appear if you bought all of the items. Choice 7 * Curtains! (��17) * This rug! (��16) * This painting! (��20) * See more options... (Go to Choice 8) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 8 * Got a chair and ottoman. (��16) * Got some fairy lights. (��17) * Checked out some of Abbie's paintings. (Go to Choice 9) * Want to go back to my other options. (Go back to Choice 7) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 9 * A cat! (��17) * A seascape! (��17) * A dragon! (��17) * I want to go back to my other options. (Go back to Choice 7) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 10 *To get started on my thesis! (No effect) *To get to know you! (No effect) *For my classes! (No effect) Choice 11 *Fiction. (No effect) *Journalism. (No effect) *Playwriting. (No effect) This determines your academic focus for the rest of the series. "Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis Choice 12 *I'd love to! (��16) *Not this time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Adventure. (No effect) * Peace. (No effect) * Comfort. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Silly! (No effect) * Deep! (No effect) * Romantic! (No effect) "Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Diamond Choice 7 * Your favorite place you've traveled! (No effect) * Your love life! (No effect) * What you're reading! (No effect) Choice 13 * A journal? (No effect) Choice 14 *This really is his journal! (No effect) *He was hot! (No effect) Chapter Two: Year of the Cat ''Choices ''Now playing as Enrique Vasquez Choice 1 *A romance. *A tragedy. *Autobiographically inspired. (No effect) Choice 2 *It's a date, then! (+Romance) *I'm glad we can help people together. *I'll bring that list! Now playing as Emily. Choice 3 *Some good writing tips! *Moree about Vasquez! *All about his love life! Write On! Choice 4 *Play with some puppies! *Cuddle some kittens! *Creep in on the critters! You get to choose them all. This just determines the order Choice 5 *Shelters like these are important. *I'm sad there have to be shelters at all. (No effect) Choice 6 *Dogs are great companions! (+Adopt) *Dogs aren't that ''much work *She could help you meet people... '''Choice 7' *Give you responsibility. *Match your apathy *Improve your health (No effect) Choice 8 *It still has meaning *It's better spent with a friend than in a shelter (+Adopt) *Everyone dies eventually Used Pet Salesperson - You convinced two people to adopt from the shelter! Write On! Choice 9 *Adopt the dog! ( �� 17) *Adopt the cat! ( �� 17) *Adopt both! ( �� 30) *Wait until we're ready (No effect) Choice 10 (James Path?) *How shy he was (No effect) *That he had a romantic side *How bad his writing used to be Choice 11 (James path?) *Is a staggering triumph of genius. (No effect) *Reads like it was written by Vasquez's ghost *Doesn't thank his girlfriend enough in the acknowledgements. Choice 12 (James path?) *Let's get our nom on! ( �� 12) *But I don't have time. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Senior